Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 081
| romaji = Sorezore no Senjō | japanese translated = Our Respective Battlefields | japanese air date = November 8, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = | japanese ending = Speaking | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Iguchi Chuuichi }} "Our Respective Battlefields" is the eighty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 8, 2015. Featured Duel: Shay Obsidian vs. Crow Hogan vs. Shay.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Crow Crow Normal Summons . As he controls a "Blackwing" monster, Crow Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Crow tunes the Level 1 "Jetstream" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Oroshi" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Crow equips "Sayo" with "Spinning Blade of the Trailblazer", increasing its ATK by 800 (800 → 1600). Crow activates the effect of "Spinning Blade of the Trailblazer", which lets him inflict damage to his opponent once per turn equal to the number of Synchro Materials used in the Summoning of the equipped Synchro Monster times 400 (Shay 4000 → 3200). As Shay took effect damage, Shay Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Crow Sets a card. Turn 2: Shay Shay Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect by targeting "Avenge Vulture" and changing the Level of "Pain Lanius" to that of the targeted monster until the end of this turn (1 → 4), but he must take damage equal to either the ATK or DEF of the targeted monster. He chooses DEF (Shay 3200 → 3100). As he took effect damage, Shay Special Summons another copy of from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. As he controls three or more "Raidraptor" monsters, Shay activates "Raidraptor - Sanctuary", letting him draw two cards. The cards are not shown, but his hand also contains "Raidraptor - Desperate" and "Raidraptor - Rapid Xyz". "Avenge Vulture" attacks "Sayo", with the effect of "Sayo" preventing its destruction by battle twice per turn (Crow 4000 → 3900). The second "Avenge Vulture" attacks "Sayo" with the same result (Crow 3900 → 3800). Shay activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Raidraptor - Rapid Xyz" as it is the Battle Phase and his opponent controls a Special Summoned monster. This lets him Xyz Summon a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster using monsters he controls and then allows him to immediately activate the effect of that monster that would require an Overlay Unit to be detached. Shay overlays his three Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Shay activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls until the End Phase (100 → 1700). "Rise Falcon" attacks and destroys "Sayo" (Crow 3800 → 3700). Turn 3: Crow Crow Normal Summons . As his opponent controls a Special Summoned monster, Crow activates the effect of "Tornado", letting him Special Summon a Level 1 Tuner monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons in Attack Position. Crow tunes the Level 4 "Tornado" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Oroshi" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. As it was Synchro Summoned, the effect of "Sohaya" activates, letting Crow Special Summon an "Assault Blackwing" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons in Attack Position. As it was Synchro Summoned using a "Blackwing" monster, the effect of "Sohaya" treats it as a Tuner monster. Crow tunes the Level 2 "Sayo" with the Level 5 Tuner monster "Sohaya" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri", letting him destroy a number of cards his opponent controls equal to the number of "Blackwing" monsters he controls once per turn. He targets "Rise Falcon", but Shay finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier", preventing the destruction of his monster by card effects this turn. "Raikiri" attacks "Rise Falcon". As his opponent's monster declared on attack targeting a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster, Shay activates the effect of the "Raidraptor - Booster Strix" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to target his Xyz Monster and have it gain an effect that lets it detach an Overlay Unit to negate an attack on it and detach another Overlay Unit after that to destroy the attacking monster. Shay targets "Rise Falcon" and activates the effect now, detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. He detaches another Overlay Unit to destroy "Raikiri". Crow activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Blade Shade", and targets "Raikiri". Once per turn, he can either negate an attack against the targeted monster or prevent it from being destroyed by a card effect. If either effect is used, the opponent will also take 500 damage. Crow uses the second effect, preventing "Raikiri" from being destroyed by card effects (Shay 3100 → 2600). Turn 4: Shay Shay activates "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force", Ranking Up "Rise Falcon" and performing an Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Shay activates the effect of "Blaze Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy as many of his opponent's Special Summoned monsters as possible and inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each one. Crow activates the effect of "Blade Shade", preventing the destruction of "Raikiri" by card effects and inflicting 500 damage (Shay 2600 → 2100). "Blaze Falcon" attacks directly via its own effect (Crow 3700 → 2700). As "Blaze Falcon" inflicted battle damage, its other effect activates, letting him target and destroy one monster his opponent controls. He destroys "Raikiri", with "Blade Shade" destroying itself via its own effect as the monster it was targeting left the field. Shay Sets two cards. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.